Slaughterer of Frostflesh
Slaughterer of Frostflesh is a Daedric Prince quest available in . The Agent is sent to kill a "child" of Mehrunes Dagon, a frost daedra, at the behest of the Prince of Destruction themselves. Background In their pursuit of more power to aid their quest, the Agent may seek the power of the Daedric Princes. On the 20th of Sun's Dusk the Prince of Destruction Mehrunes Dagon may be summoned, if the Agent agrees to pay a summoner of either a Witch Coven, Mages Guild, or a temple. Objectives *Successfully summon Mehrunes Dagon on the 20th of Sun's Dusk. **Speak with the Prince and accept their quest. *Journey to and enter the dungeon mentioned by Mehrunes Dagon. **Track down and slay the frost daedra identified by Mehrunes Dagon. *Journey to the regional tavern named by Mehrunes Dagon. **Speak with Mehrunes Dagon's apostle before the time limit expires. Walkthrough The Agent may approach a summoner at either the Mages Guild, a Temple, or a Witch Coven to summon one of the Daedric Princes. If the summoning occurs on the 20th of Sun's Dusk, the Agent may receive a vision of Mehrunes Dagon, whom immediately offers them a quest. Indeed, the Prince of Destruction requests that a "child" of theirs must be "punished," and requests that the Agent carry it out. A Chilling Child Accepting the quest reveals that Mehrunes Dagon's child is a frost daedra that has decided to flee to a nearby dungeon. The Agent is therefore dispatched to "slaughter frostflesh," before meeting with an apostle of Mehrunes Dagon's in another town. This apostle will hand the Agent their reward for completing the task before the end of Mehrunes Dagon's deadline, a random number of "Mundal nights." With that the Agent must head to and enter the dungeon, whereupon they may discover a number of frost daedra roaming inside the lair. Regardless, the Agent will know that they have slain Mehrunes Dagon's descendent when they receive the following notification: "Dagon's prey returns to Oblivion." With the frost daedra dispatched the Agent must head to the town mentioned by Mehrunes Dagon and meet with their apostle before the time limit expires. The apostle will always appear in a tavern, and will hand the Agent Mehrunes' Razor for completing the quest successfully. Rewards Completing the quest successfully within the time limit will see the Agent rewarded with the Mehrunes' Razor by the Prince's apostle. The Agent will also receive a boost in reputation with the faction whom summoned the Prince for them, as well as the faction's associates. Conversely, failing the quest will result in the Agent losing reputation with the summoner's faction. The changes made to reputation, either by successfully completing or failing the quest are shown below: Journal Trivia *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **'Acceptance': "There are cold winds blowing in from the direction of dungeon." or "It's rather more cold lately." **'Success': "It's considerably warmer than it has been lately." or "The weather isn't as biting as it used to be." **'Failure': "Crazy description came through here, screaming about a race adventurer." or "The stars of Mehrunes Dagon are blazing tonight." **'Mehrunes Dagon's apostle': "Really creepy description called name -- I saw him/her in tavern." or "Over direction of here there's a place called tavern. Look there." **'Mehrunes' Razor': "I have no idea what The Mehrunes Razor does." Category:Daggerfall: Daedric Prince Quests